


Na świętej ziemi

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: Mage: The Ascension, Supernatural, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Gen, Magic, Native American Character(s), POV Original Character, Polski | Polish, Possession, RPG characters, Shamanism, Spirits, Werewolves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Dwóch łowców, zjazd szamanów, duchy, demony i jeszcze zakochany nieszczęśliwie wilkołak... oj, to oznacza kłopoty...





	Na świętej ziemi

**Author's Note:**

> Wrzucam w ramach eksperymentu.
> 
> Ten tekst jest efektem zaadoptowania obu Winchesterów jako postaci tła do mojej kampanii w Maga (prowadzę ją już od kilkunastu lat), ale możliwe, że jest czytalny także dla osób z zewnątrz.
> 
> To stary tekst, nie pamiętam, czy betowany. Elementom dotyczącym rdzennych kultur amerykańskich prawdopdobnie przydałby się lifting (wiele elementów dotyczących Dorianne retconowałam i doszlifowywałam w miarę, jak powiększała mi się wiedza i wrażliwość). Z drugiej strony - są przefiltrowane przez specyfikę Świata Mroku.
> 
> Moja znajomość z Supernatural skończyła się gdzieś na etapie 3 sezonu.

NA ŚWIĘTEJ ZIEMI

 

Kolejna srebrna kula uderzyła w splątaną masę futra. Bestia zachwiała się i padła ciężko na asfalt.

Dean Winchester podszedł ostrożnie. Wilkołak leżał na drodze, wciąż żywy, zakrwawiony. Dyszał i charczał, jego brunatne, niemalże ludzkie oczy wpatrywały się w mężczyznę z niechęcią.

Dean położył palec na spuście, wycelował, strzelił.

W ostatnim momencie coś szarpnęło jego ręką, tak, że pistolet odskoczył, a kula poleciała w bok, w las.

Wilkołak poruszył się, próbując odczołgać się na bok drogi. Dean zaklął. Pusty magazynek.

– Potrzebuję kul, Sammy! – krzyknął w stronę stojącego przy samochodzie brata.

Ale Sam Winchester nie zareagował. Patrzył w stronę rozciągającego się po bokach drogi lasu, w kierunku ludzkiej sylwetki stojącej między drzewami. Kobieta, jak można było wnioskować z długiej spódnicy, stała skupiona, z rozpostartymi ramionami, w jednym z nich trzymając włócznię, w drugim – wisiorek. Włosy kobiety powiewały na wietrze – a może raczej powiewałyby, gdyby wiał jakikolwiek wiatr...

Nie, wiatr zerwał się nagle, lodowato-zimny. Zawirował pył, zadrżały liście na drzewach. Wicher zawył między konarami, przechodząc w ponure pohukiwanie, nie pohukiwanie sowy, lecz czegoś większego, groźniejszego.

Sam poczuł, jak jeżą się wszystkie włosy na jego karku i przedramionach. Czuł że coś nadchodzi, coś naprawdę groźnego... To, co sprowadziło ich w to miejsce?

Dean bez namysłu rzucił się w kierunku brata. Wiatr dmuchnął mu w oczy piaskiem i zimnem, szarpnął kurtką, jakby próbując zerwać ją z ramion. Za plecami mężczyzna usłyszał głuchy warkot. Gdy obrócił głowę, ujrzał jednak tylko wir z piasku i liści, oddzielający go od wilkołaka.

– Pistolet, Sammy!

Sam nadal nie reagował, wpatrzony w na wpół zasłoniętą chmurą kurzu kobietę. Dean przypadł do bagażnika Impali, w pośpiechu próbując go otworzyć.

W tym samym jednak momencie wszystko ucichło nagle. Wiatr ustał równie szybko, jak się zaczął.

Kobiety nie było. Zniknęła, jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nie było też rannego wilkołaka. Tylko plama krwi połyskująca w świetle samochodowych reflektorów świadczyła o tym, że Dean zdołał wpakować w niego kilka kul.

– Cholera! – zaklął starszy z braci Winchester. – Co to do wszystkich diabłów było?

– Nie wiem... – młodszy pokręcił niepewnie głową. – Nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Nigdy dotąd. Ale to nie było... naturalne.

– Demon?

– Możliwe. Nie wiem.

– Cokolwiek to było, było potężne... – Dean oparł się o maskę samochodu. – Cholera...

– Może powinniśmy się wycofać?

– Nie teraz – Dean pokręcił głową. – Sprawdźmy, co to było, nie przyjechaliśmy tu bez powodu. Jeśli będziemy w stanie – zabijemy i to, i wilkołaka.

Sam kiwnął głową z powagą. Jego mina wyrażała wątpliwości, ale nie sprzeciwił się bratu. Szczerze mówiąc, sam był ciekaw, z czym właściwie mieli do czynienia.

Przyjechali do tego zapomnianego przez Boga miasteczka ściągnięci informacją o opętaniu. Na miejscu okazało się, że mają jeszcze jeden problem – w noc przed ich przyjazdem jeden z myśliwych polujących w okolicy stanął oko w oko z niezwykłą istotą – gigantycznym połączeniem wilka i niedźwiedzia, jak to opisywał wieczorem w barze. Dean, który właśnie siedział kilka stolików dalej, obok wertującego niezawodny ojcowski dziennik brata, podniósł wtedy głowę, przysłuchując się, a potem, postawiwszy niefortunnemu myśliwemu piwo, wyciągnął z niego dodatkowe informacje.

Tak oto, choć planowali zapolować na demona, przy okazji wpakowali kilka srebrnych kul w wilkołaka. I wpakowali by w niego jeszcze jedną, zapewne ostatnią, gdyby nie tajemnicza kobieta i jej moce.

Jadąc w stronę miasteczka, Dean klął w duchu. Nie spodziewał się, żeby był to zbieg okoliczności. Nie wykluczał, że to kobieta jest opętana – i to przez coś naprawdę paskudnego, możliwe, że przez coś, czego w tej chwili nie byliby w stanie zabić. Niemniej jednak ucieczka byłby dla starszego z Winchesterów równoznaczna z poddaniem się. Nie zamierzał wycofywać się, nie wiedząc, z czym mają do czynienia.

Zaparkowali samochód przed motelem, tuż obok białego samochodu, prawdziwego motoryzacyjnego kuriozum – Forda Edsela z roku 1958. Wóz miał rejestrację z Luizjany i był mocno ochlapany błockiem. Nie było go tu, gdy bracia wyjeżdżali wieczorem.

Na ganku przed motelem siedział prawdopodobny właściciel niecodziennego samochodu – mężczyzna wyglądający na około trzydzieści lat, o twarzy pokrytej mocną, wieloletnią zapewne, opalenizną i długich blond włosach, niemal białych od słońca. Niedbale oparty o barierkę, trzymał przy uchu komórkę.

– Jestem. Zatrzymałem się w motelu, jestem wykończony – mówił do telefonu. Miał dziwny akcent, śpiewny, francusko-południowy. – Wiesz, że każda podróż to dla mnie niemal samobójstwo... Dorianne... Co się stało? Na Boga, kobieto, uspokój się i wytłumacz mi to powoli... Tak? – Zmrużył oczy, mierząc wzrokiem wchodzących do motelu braci.

Sam poczuł, że po karku przebiega mu zimny dreszcz. Mężczyzna miał w sobie coś nieprzyjemnego, niepokojącego, a jego bladoniebieskie oczy wydawały się być starsze, niż twarz.

– Wiiidzę... – Blondyn przeciągnął słowo, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej. – Widzę problem. Ale, Dorianne, nie sądzisz chyba, że to coś, co jest w stanie poważnie nam przeszkodzić? Tak, wiem, ale...

Młodszy Winchester przyśpieszył, wyprzedził starszego brata, wpadł do pokoju nieco zbyt szybko.

Dean spojrzał na Sama z pytaniem w oczach.

– Co się stało?

– Nie podoba mi się to, Dean. Ten facet przyglądał mi się...

– Może mu się spodobałeś – zażartował starszy brat, szczerząc się złośliwie.

– Raczej nie – Sam pokręcił głową. – Zupełnie, jakby wiedział kim... czym jestem.

– Wyluzuj, Sammy.

– Nie, Dean. On mówił o nas. To my jesteśmy problemem. Myślę, że rozmawiał z... z tym, co spotkaliśmy wcześniej. I, cholera, to nie jest człowiek.

– Jeśli masz rację, to dowiemy się, czym był.

– Jasne – Sam kiwnął głową i sięgnął do plecaka, szukając soli i kredy.

***

– Dorianne – Julian de LaFayette mówił spokojnie, przeciągając każdą głoskę, zwłaszcza swoje wibrujące, francuskie „r”. – Wyluzuj, to tylko dwóch śmiertelników...

– Dwóch śmiertelników z cholernymi srebrnymi kulami w pistolecie – prychnęła Dorianne Daves, spoglądając na młodego mężczyznę rozciągniętego na łóżku. Jego szerokie ramiona i klatkę piersiową spowijały nasączone ziołowym wywarem, czerwonawe już od krwi bandaże. Srebrne kule, przynajmniej większość z nich, lśniły w ceramicznej misce. – Pytanie, co oni tam jeszcze mają w bagażniku swojego wozu. Dwóch łowców to nie jest wielki problem, Julian, ale dwóch łowców tu i teraz to niemiły zbieg okoliczności.

– Napędziłem im chyba stracha – rozległ się w słuchawce kocio zadowolony głos. – Właśnie ten wyższy bazgra symbole ochronne na drzwiach. Porządne symbole ochronne. Znają się na rzeczy.

Mężczyzna na łóżku jęknął z bólu, szarpnął się. Jakkolwiek najgorsze miał już za sobą, nie czuł się dobrze, rany po srebrze nie chciały regenerować się same. Musiała je leczyć, mozolnie i z wysiłkiem.

– Tak, wiem. Kith też wie, niestety. Julian, jeśli ci dwaj to tylko początek...

– Pozbędziemy się ich.

– Jak? Nie będziesz przecież zabijał dwóch przygodnych Śpiących?!

– To nie są Śpiący, Dorianne. To łowcy. Młodzi, ale doświadczeni. Poszatkowali ci znajomego srebrnymi kulami. Mają broń, mają telefony i mają znajomych. Sama powiedziałaś, że to tylko początek. Nie jest nam na rękę ich obecność. Tak, jeśli będzie trzeba – zabiję ich.

– Cholera, Julian!

Wyłączyła komórkę. Ze złością. Łowcy nie łowcy – dwaj młodzi mężczyźni, którzy postanowili zapolować sobie na wilkołaka, wybrali zdecydowanie nie tego wilkołaka, co trzeba. I w najmniej właściwym momencie.

Miała za dużo na głowie – zgromadzenie, pomoc przyjaciołom, zwłaszcza tę pomoc, która mogła okazać się zbyt ciężka... A teraz jeszcze ci łowcy i Kith, na tyle nierozsądny, żeby oberwać.

– Hej, Dorianne – odezwał się słaby głos. – Jesteś zła?

Przyklęknęła przy nim. Popatrzyła w półotwarte oczy, brązowe, odrobinę wilcze, zaskakująco łagodne, jak na drapieżnika. Na czarne włosy, przyklejone do spoconego, oddychającego szybko ciała.

– Nie jestem.

Kith Green pokręcił głową.

– Jesteś. To ja miałem się tobą opiekować, nie na odwrót. Przepraszam za to.

– Nikt z nas nie spodziewał się łowców – wyciągnęła dłoń, odsunęła mu z twarzy mokre kosmyki. – To oni zrobili głupotę, dając się wykryć.

Kith był słodki w swojej niedojrzałej naiwności, psim przywiązaniu, wilczych odruchach. Prawdziwe dziecko lasu, podchodzące do cywilizacji jak do ognia, z kompleksem niższości względem starszej, wykształconej przyjaciółki, z poczuciem winy ciągnącym się za nim jak czarna smuga. Kiedy kilka dni temu Dorianne znów zjawiła się w swojej rodzinnej wiosce, Kith czekał, a kiedy wyruszyła na Zgromadzenie – ruszył za nią. Trochę jak pies, trochę jak przyjaciel, trochę jak brat. Cichy, spokojny, mógłby wtopić się w tło, siedzieć tylko i patrzeć. Mogła robić cokolwiek – on nie zaprotestowałby tak długo, jak długo nie byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie.

Zostawiła go i wyszła na zewnątrz. Noc była chłodna jak na czerwiec, wokół unosił się zapach błota – pogoda nie była w tym roku łaskawa dla okolicy. Teraz, na jakiś czas, chmury odpłynęły, ukazując ciemne, naznaczone srebrnymi punktami gwiazd niebo

Dorianne usiadła na ławce, wpatrując się w konstelacje. Jak dawno nie widziała gwiazd w takiej ilości, przywiązana do miast z ich przesyconą sztucznym światłem nocą... Nie byłą dzieckiem miasta, należała do lasu, tak, jak Kith...

Czuła się dziwnie samotna, przytłoczona niebem, bliskością lasu, świadomością tego, do jakiego ludu należy ta ziemia i czemu została wybrana na miejsce Zgromadzenia. Czuła, że cos cały czas ją obserwuje – duchy ziemi, które musiała zbudzić, ratując Kitha... Może coś innego... Zapragnęła zadzwonić do przyjaciół, ale wiedziała, że nie powinna zwalać na nich także i tego problemu. Nim pojawi się reszta uczestników Zgromadzenia, powinni uporać się z problemem łowców – ona, Kith i Julian...

Byleby tylko Julian zrezygnował z zabicia tych dwóch mężczyzn... Zbyt wielu ludzi zginęło już z jej przyczyny.

Dorianne westchnęła, zamknęła oczy. Siedząc na wolnym powietrzu pomału zapadała w sen, w czym nie przeszkodziła jej nawet mrugająca natrętnie żarówka.

„Ktoś powinien to naprawić” – pomyślała mgliście szamanka, ale prędko zapadła w sen.

***

Facet z Luizjany kręcił się przed motelem. Dean przyglądał mu się z niezadowoloną miną.

– Miałeś rację – przyznał gorzko. – Nie podoba mi się ten typ. I widziałeś, czym on jeździ?

Sam wzruszył ramionami. Akurat samochód południowca nie robił na nim większego wrażenia. Młodszego z Winchesterów bardziej absorbowała historia miasteczka i lokalne legendy. Laptop pulsował łagodnym światłem, a Sam, ułożony wygodnie na brzuchu, przeglądał strony.

– To było terytorium Seneków – ogłosił. – w pobliżu znajduje się rezerwat, zgadnij, jaka droga prowadzi do niego?

– Ta, gdzie spotkaliśmy wilkołaka? – Dean miął zasłonkę, przyglądając się cajunowi, który kończył właśnie wypalać papierosa.

– Dokładnie – Sam kiwnął głową. – Ale w lokalnych legendach nic o wilkołakach nie ma... Ooo, ale to jest ciekawe... – zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie zawartości strony. – Pewnie nie ma znaczenia, ale posłuchaj: Istnieje legenda, że wiele, wiele lat temu, zanim jeszcze na te ziemie przybyli biali, żył tu pewien szaman... Miał sen, który kazał mu zbudować czółno i popłynąć za morze. Tak trafił na inną ziemię... do Europy, jak sądzi autor strony. Przeżył wiele burzliwych przygód i wrócił, aby ostrzec swój lud, że daleko za morzem żyją biali ludzie, którzy przybędą kiedyś zniszczyć Indian...

– Daje nam to coś? – przerwał Dean.

– Nie, nie sądzę.

– Szukaj dalej.

Za oknem cajun rozgniótł niedopałek o okalającą ganek balustradkę, posyłając równocześnie przeciągłe spojrzenie oknu braci. Z zewnątrz musiał widzieć niebieskawą poświatę laptopa, jedyne światło, palące się jeszcze w pokoju. Stał przez moment w ciszy, kontemplując zabezpieczone solą okno, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Usłyszeli, jak deski w korytarzu skrzypią pod jego krokami – sprężystymi, lekkimi jak u pumy. Minął ich pokój i zamknął się kilka drzwi dalej.

Sam ziewnął, zamknął komputer, ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i zapadł w sen. Jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze przed chwilą drżał przy spotkaniu z południowcem, przyszło mu to zaskakująco łatwo. Dean stanął nad bratem przyglądając się jego łagodnej, spokojnej twarzy, okolonej nieco za długimi, niesfornymi puklami. Potem sam zajął drugie łóżko. Długo leżał, nasłuchując, aż pogrążył się we śnie.

Nazajutrz samochodu południowca już nie było. Jedynymi pamiątkami po jego obecności był ślad popiołu na balustradzie i śladu opon odciśnięte w błocie.

– Może to wampir? – zastanawiał się Sam, gdy jedli śniadanie.

– Za dużo atrakcji. Wilkołak, demon, ta dziwna babka i jeszcze wampir? Odpada. Zresztą, gdyby był wampirem, opłacałoby mu się zostać na dzień...

– Masz rację – młodszy z braci skinął głową.

Nad drzwiami baru zadźwięczał dzwoneczek. Do środka wszedł chłopak – nastolatek w kraciastej koszuli i powycieranych dżinsach, w prostokątnych okularach na opalonym nosie. Czarne, rdzawe w połysku włosy związane miał w kitkę, jedno z jego uszu przebijała agrafka, z drugiego zwieszał się zwierzęcy kieł. Na nogach miał ubłocone martensy, przez ramię – przewieszoną płócienną torbę. Dzieciak podszedł do baru, oparł się o blat.

Barmanka spojrzała na niego krzywo, próbując ocenić, czy chłopaczek nie spróbuje zamówić piwa, on jednak wziął tylko colę.

– Przy okazji – spytał, płacąc – jak dotrę do rezerwatu?

Barmanka odwróciła się, szukając mapy, zaś Dean Winchester usłyszał za sobą głos jednego z bywalców baru:

– To już czwarty – mówił do swojego towarzysza mężczyzna, znajomy myśliwego, który parę nocy temu widział wilkołaka. – Najpierw ta dwójka trzy dni temu, pamiętasz, dwoje Indian, duży facet z warkoczem i dziewczyna. Koleś z Luizjany wczoraj. Teraz ten mały.

Dean nasłuchiwał, próbując wyłapać zarówno słowa miejscowych, jak i instrukcje barmanki.

– Jeśli chcesz iść na nogach – tłumaczyła kobieta chłopcu – to może ci to zająć cały dzień.

Dzieciak jedną ręką poprawił torbę, drugą – okulary. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Poradzę sobie – stwierdził. – Może złapię stopa.

Sam ujrzał, jak na twarzy jego Deana pojawia się szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech. Starszy Winchester w pośpiechu połknął resztę hamburgera i wstał.

– Idziemy – rzucił, klepiąc brata po ramieniu.

Dzieciak odwrócił się, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Zamigotała żarówka w lampie, coś zgrzytnęło w automacie do pinballa stojącym w rogu. Zupełnie, jakby wszystkie urządzenia elektorniczne w lokalu postanowiły nagle mieć spięcie.

Chłopak jakby nigdy nic minął drzwi. Nie poświęcił braciom ani jednego spojrzenia.

Dogonili go na parkingu.

– Hej!

Odwrócił się, zmierzył wzrokiem Deana, ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem zerkając na zawieszony na jego piersi amulet. Potem z równym zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się Samowi.

– Podwieźć cię?

Oczy chłopca zalśniły – całkiem zwyczajnie – zza oprawek okularów. Były szare, dziwnie jasne na twarzy zdradzającej co najmniej dwoje nie-białych przodków.

– Jeśli jedziecie w tamtą stronę...

– Tak. Jestem Dean, to Sam, mój brat.

– Jared – chłopak wyciągnął dłoń.

Dean uścisnął ją, Sam wahał się chwilę.

Chłopak usadowił się na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, wcisnął swoją torbę pomiędzy zgromadzony z tyłu wozu dobytek braci. Między pakunkami wyglądał niezwykle naturalnie, jakby życie w drodze było dla niego normalne.

Ruszyli. Za śladami cajuna, jak prędko zorientował się Dean. Sam też musiał to zauważyć, ale żaden z nich nie poruszył tego tematu. Starszy brat prowadził spokojnie, udając, że na tylnym siedzeniu siedzi zwykły – choć wyraźnie rockowo-emo-newageowy – nastolatek, a nie demon.

– Świetnie, że was spotkałem – odezwał się chłopak ledwo wyjechali z parkingu. – Rozumiem, że żaden z was nie jest...?

Dean próbował nie robić zdziwionej miny. W lusterku widział pytanie na twarzy Jareda. Sam wydawał się być bardziej opanowany, skłonniejszy do wymyślenia pośpiesznego kłamstwa.

– Badam indiańskie legendy – oznajmił. – Projekt naukowy. Zainteresowała mnie historia tego szamana, który ponoć popłynął czółnem do Europy.

Chłopak wyraźnie się ożywił.

– Oooch, Kroczący Jastrząb? To ciekawa historia, naprawdę... – Nagle zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy, zupełnie jakby ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegoś niewłaściwego. – Może – dodał cicho – popytasz na miejscu. Będzie tam sporo osób, które coś będą wiedzieć...

W umyśle Deana pojawiło się triumfalne „Aha!”.

– To znaczy? – dopytywał się Sam.

Jared wyglądał, jakby wymyślanie kłamstw szło mu gorzej, niż Winchesterom. Dean stwierdził, że coś mu nie pasuje. Jak na opętanego, chłopak za mało miał pewności siebie...

– Zjazd. Eeee... szamanów. Ja... jestem... byłem... uczniem szamana – wyznał, nerwowo poprawiając okulary. – Mój mistrz jest nie... nie może przyjechać. Posłał mnie tutaj.

Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo, perfekcyjnie – i niezmiernie szczerze – grając rolę dyżurnego sceptyka. Sam spojrzał na chłopaka z pełnym zrozumieniem i – nieudawanym – zainteresowaniem.

– Swoją drogą – Jared znów się ożywił – wiesz, że to co nosisz, to amulet ochronny? Ma strzec przed złymi duchami, demonami, takimi tam... Nie za bardzo w szamańskim stylu, ale funkcjonalne. Czuję, że to dla ciebie ważny przedmiot. Ma dużą... siłę w sobie.

Przyglądał się chwilę starszemu z braci, potem przeniósł wzrok na młodszego. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, brwi – uniosły.

Nie powiedział nic, a obaj bracia to zapamiętali.

***

Warkot silnika słychać było z daleka. Dorianne wyszła naprzeciw.

Biały wóz usmarowany błockiem zatrzymał się pośrodku placu w samym sercu wioski. Julian wysiadł z niego i zaczął się rozglądać. Wokoło było pusto i cicho, za pusto i za cicho na jego gust. Cajun skrzywił się.

– Nie takiej głuszy się spodziewałem – rzekł, podchodząc do kobiety.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Od paru lat robi się tu coraz puściej i puściej. Ludzie wyjeżdżają.

– Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy – mruknął. – Oto, co z nami zrobili. A my chcemy im jeszcze ułatwić zadanie.

– Wiesz, jaką mamy alternatywę.

– Wiem, i wcale mi się ona nie podoba... Ale kiedy pomyślę, że kiedyś, pewnie już niedługo, tych dwóch chłopaków z ich solą i kredą zastąpią oddziały wyszkolonych zabójców... wiesz, z najnowszą technologią, chipami pod skórą, błogosławieństwem rządowym... Robi mi się zimno.

– Julian... – potrząsnęła głową. – Nic nie jest przesądzone.

– Jest. Czeka nas piekło. Nieistotne, które. Ale - cajun uśmiechnął się szeroko, objął ją wpół – zdecydowanie za tobą tęskniłem – powiedział niskim głosem, po czym nachylił się do pocałunku.

Za swoimi plecami usłyszał warczenie, tak psie, jak tylko mogło wydać z siebie ludzkie gardło.

Dorianne mruknęła coś, wywinęła się.

Julian spojrzał na warczącego osobnika. Wysoki, postawny Indianin stał chwiejnie na progu domku, jego klatkę piersiową spowijał bandaż.

– Ach, ty musisz być Kith Green

Młodzieniec marszczył brwi – gęste, zrośnięte ponad nosem, jak legendarna oznaka wilkołactwa. Jego oczy były teraz wąskimi szparkami, lśniącymi złowrogo.

– Tak – powiedział krótko.

– To Julian, Kith. Opowiadałam ci o nim.

– Cuchnie Żmijem – burknął Kith.

– Ostrzegałam cię.

– Tak.

Julian odczuł wyraźną ulgę, gdy młody Indianin wycofał się z powrotem do chaty.

– Zawsze taki jest, prawda? – spytał.

– Nie mówi wiele. Wycofuje się.

– Ale był na tyle głupi – mruknął – żeby wpakować się na łowców... Widziałem tych chłopaków, Dorianne, są młodzi, ale wiedzą, co robią, gorzej, że mają paranoję, a młodszy... młodszy ma dodatkowo jakąś cholerną moc. Domyślił się, że nie jestem człowiekiem, duchy wiedzą, czy wie, jak zinterpretować to, co widział, ale i tak... Dorianne, to nie przypadek, że oni tu są.

Kobieta oparła się o płot, biegnący dookoła chaty – naw pół rozwalony, naprędce obwieszony ochronnymi amuletami, przywołującymi odpowiednie duchy.

– Zjazd jeszcze się nie zaczął, Julian. Możemy ostrzec Śmiejącego się Orła, a w międzyczasie spróbować...

– Wiesz, Dorianne, ja znam rozwiązanie. I twój futrzak się na coś przyda.

– Nie – powiedziała twardym tonem. – A teraz wybacz, Julian, mam rannego, którym muszę się zająć.

Cajun patrzył, jak jego przyjaciółka – jego kochanka, od czasu do czasu, gdy się spotykali – wchodzi po schodkach do chaty, jak jej szerokie biodra kołyszą się. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wilkołak mógł być zazdrosny, ale musiał z tym żyć. Dorianne nie należała do kobiet, które łatwo wiążą się z jednym mężczyzną, raczej do tych, które utrzymują sporo relacji, miała swoje potrzeby... Jeśli w zakres jej potrzeb wchodził seks z Garou – Julianowi pozostawało się z tym pogodzić. Ale to on był dla szamanki partnerem intelektualnym, nie ten głupi chłopak o psim wzroku.

Oderwał się od myśli o biodrach Dorianne. Były ważniejsze sprawy. Pozbyć się łowców zanim ci ściągną problemy na Zgromadzenie, zanim ściągną swoich znajomych i cos gorszego, zanim pogrzebią w zarodku całe wielkie dzieło, jakim byłby rozejm...

Otwarł bagażnik Edsela, wyciągnął z niego walizkę – skórzaną, odrapaną, przesiąkniętą zapachem ziół, dymu i perfum. W jednym z domów, pustych, jak cały ten nieszczęsny rezerwat (och, pamięć Kroczącego Jastrzębia zasługiwała na coś więcej...), położył bagaż na przykurzonym stole.

W walizce miał wszystko, czego potrzebował – zioła, nóż, kości, naczynia... Ludzka czaszka, biała jak kreda, wyszczerzyła lśniące zęby, gdy mag zapalił świece – wszystkie czarne.

Jego magya przerażała i umiała niszczyć z całą bezwzględnością – wiedział o tym. Przed laty jego pierwszym nauczycielem był czarny niewolnik, zżerany tęsknotą za wolnością, nienawiścią do białych panów, w tym do ojca Juliana. Julian zrozumiał go. Julian sam nienawidził swego ojca. Użył uzyskanej mocy, by go uśmiercić – pierwsza krew na rękach. Potem, przerażony własnym czynem, wezwał duszę ojca, by ją przebłagać. To na zawsze ustaliło jego drogę jako nekromanty.

Bliżej z kolorowymi, niż z białymi – najpierw na plantacji, potem w ukochanym Nowym Orelanie. Uczył się wzywać duchy i rozkazywać im, ale i nauczył się szacunku dla nich. Poznał Umbrę – świat duchów, leżący tuż obok materialnej rzeczywistości. Poznał zwyczaje nieumarłych, dla których Nowy Orelan, jego barwność, wielokulturowość i duszna atmosfera wydawały się wręcz stworzone. Zawierał z nimi sojusze i prowadził wojny, wdawał się też w układy z Garou – nie dla własnych korzyści, jak się prędko okazało, lecz by chronić, najpierw własnych ludzi, gromadę wyrzutków, zbiegłych niewolników, Indian i mieszańców, potem całe miasto. I przez miłość dla etnicznych mniejszości, przez znajomość świata duchów Julian został przez Mówców Marzeń uznany za swojego, choć jako nekromanta mógłby równie dobrze zostać jednym z Eutanathoi. On sam długo nie dbał o to, która Tradycja nada mu status i imię, lecz dwudziesty wiek i rosnąca agresja Unii Technokratycznej kazały mu przyjąć ofertę. Teraz więc jako jeden z najstarszych i najbardziej wpływowych Mówców został wezwany na Zgromadzenie. A skoro był jego częścią, czuł się za nie odpowiedzialny i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by dwóch chłopaków ze srebrnymi kulami wywołało chaos.  
***

Jared był nader spokojnym chłopakiem i nie robił nic podejrzanego – poza serią kłamstw. Wdał się w rozmowę z Samem – o szamanizmie i miejscowych legendach. Wiedział dużo, co w sumie uwiarygodniałoby jego historię o uczniu szamana, ale Dean nie miał podstaw, by wierzyć w to choć trochę. Jasne, byli szamani, niektórzy nawet mieli nieco mocy, ale Dean nie słyszał jeszcze, by jakikolwiek szaman z własnej woli wybrał życie w wielkiej metropolii.

– Ktoś musi zaklinać duchy szkła i kabli – stwierdził Jared spokojnie.

Dean pokręcił tyko głową. Sam wykazał o wiele więcej – niekłamanego – zainteresowania.

– Sprawiają problemy?

– Oczywi... – zaczął chłopak, po czym ugryzł się w język.

Impala podskoczyła na wyboistej drodze. Nie remontowano tej, utwardzonej jedynie, nie wyasfaltowanej nawierzchni od wieków, dziury były wszechobecne i rozległe, zgromadzone w nich błoto bryzgało na wszystkie strony. Po obu stronach wznosiły się ciemne ściany lasu – niemal tak ciemne, jak w nocy, gdy bracia walczyli z wilkołakiem.

I niebo też pomału robiło się coraz ciemniejsze – jakby nadciągała burza. Wiatr zadął, sypiąc liśćmi i kurzem w przednią szybę Impali. W głębi lasu rozległo się głuche, ponure pohukiwanie, od którego trzem pasażerom wozu zrobiło się zimno.

– Co jest... – zaczął Jared, rozglądając się.

Dean nie tracił czasu. Nacisnął na hamulec, wyszarpał pistolet z kabury.

– Wysiadać, już! – zawołał do brata i pasażera.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, lodowato, jak na czerwiec. Wiatr wzmagał się, a nadciągające chmury zwiastowały prawdziwą nawałnicę. I jeszcze to pohukiwanie – tym razem z drugiej strony drogi, głośniejsze, bliższe...

– Nie powinniście – oznajmił Jared – Wracajcie do wozu.

Ledwo skończył zdanie, już czuł chłód stali na skroni. Dean celował do niego z pistoletu, a jego mina pokazywała, że gotów jest nacisnąć spust.

– Sam dobrze wiem, co powinniśmy. Na maskę. Już.

Pchnął chłopaka, zdezorientowanego i przerażonego, przycisnął jego twarz do karoserii, przygniótł ciało kolanem, brutalnie wbił lufę w tył czaszki. Chłopak dygotał, przerażony.

Wiatr był lodowaty, jak w zimie, jedna z licznych kałuż na drodze ścięła się nagle warstewką lodu. Szron wykwitł na liściach krzewów, na trawie.

– Coś się zbliża – mruknął Sam, ściskając własny pistolet.

Czuł mrowienie na karku, silne mrowienie, którego nie był w stanie do końca pojąć, widział ciemność kłębiącą się dookoła, pomiędzy drzewami i słyszał to pohukiwanie, bliżej i bliżej, i bliżej...

– Tak – jęknął Jared – puść mnie, proszę.

– Co to jest?! – głos Deana nie znosił sprzeciwu.

– Wendigo. Nie wiem, czemu tutaj...

– Ja wiem. Cokolwiek to jest, jest z tobą.

– Nie! Wracajcie do wozu, błagam, to...

– Wezwałeś to, demonie.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, zdziwione.

– Nie jestem demonem!

– Nie jesteś człowiekiem!

– Mogę...

– Dean! – krzyknął Sam ostrzegawczo.

Coś było tuż obok, w lesie, raz z prawej, raz z lewej strony, ukryte jeszcze za drzewami, ale młodszy Winchester widział już sylwetkę istoty, jej zarysy. Czasem dostrzegał błysk zębów i szponów, stworzonych do rozszarpywania mięsa na sztuki...

– Dean, proszę – Jared dyszał ciężko w maskę samochodu – Mogę próbować to powstrzymać, ale puść mnie. To mnie zabije tak, jak i was. Dean, proszę... spytaj brata. On widzi. On widzi, że mam moc.

– Jeszcze czego!

– Zginiemy przez twój upór, Dean. Sam, powiedz mu! – w głosie chłopaka słychać było paniczny strach. – Błagam, Sam!

– Zaufaj mu, Dean – młodszy Winchester skinął głową, cofając się w stronę samochodu. Czuł, jak marzną mu palce u rąk i stóp. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby istota zbliżyła się bardziej, dostałby odmrożeń...

...ale ona zbliżała się bardziej, wielka, szponiasta łapa wychynęła spomiędzy pni...

– Dobrze – mruknął starszy brat.

Postawiony pod ścianą musiał zaryzykować. Jeśli mieli zginąć, czy miało znaczenie, jak? Wypuścił Jareda i ruszył w stronę samochodu, barykadując się w nim wraz z Samem.

Zza pokrytej lodowymi kwiatami szyby patrzyli, jak Jared staje oko w oko z istotą stworzoną z zimna, ciemności i głodu...

***

Jared nie walczył jeszcze nigdy z takim przeciwnikiem, nie miał jednak wyjścia. Mimo, iż Dean celował do niego z pistoletu, mimo iż obaj bracia okazali się być niebezpieczni i na pewno byli kimś więcej, niż tylko badaczami mitów – Jared czuł się zobowiązany chronić ich. Przełknąwszy ślinę, stanął pomiędzy samochodem, a materializującym się na drodze Wendigo.

Kto wezwał tego ducha? Ktoś musiał go wezwać, duch-kanibal związany był z rejonami położonymi daleko, daleko na północ w porównaniu z ziemią Seneków. Gdyby Zgromadzenie już się rozpoczęło, gdyby ktoś rozstawił płot duchów... ale nie, to nie była część zabezpieczeń, lecz zamach. Na niego? Nie był tyle wart, uczeń miejskiego szamana, porwanego przez Paradoks... Na tych dwóch Śpiących...?

Jared nie czuł się pewnie w lesie. Uczono go zaklinać szkło i kable, duchy elektryczności, Pająki Wzorca. Tu ich nie było – ani jednego z dzieci Tkaczki, to rejon Dzikuna, pierwotny i chaotyczny, daleko poza Paradygmatem Jareda... Ale chłopak musiał spróbować.

Wyjął woreczek noszony na szyi, pod koszulą. Rozsupłał ściągający miękką skórę rzemyk. Miał miało czasu – Duch stał już przed nim, olbrzym o kościach wyglądających przez cienką jak papier skórę, ostrych pazurach i wielkiej paszczy, najeżonej spiczastymi zębiskami. Wiejący od niego chłód przeszywał Jareda na wylot.

Zgrabiałe z zimna palce z trudem wydobyły z woreczka ziołowy proszek. Chłopak sypnął nim w twarz Wendigo. Musiało wystarczyć.

– Odejdź! – krzyknął. – Rozkazuję ci, wracaj, skąd przybyłeś!

Własny głos wydał się Jaredowi słaby, piskliwy.

„Nie udało się” – pomyślał chłopak. Przez ułamek sekundy.

W następnym ułamku Wendigo już nie było przed nim – rozwiał się, usłuchawszy polecenia.

Jared, czując, jak wypływa z niego adrenalina, osunął się na kolana, w przymarznięte błoto.

Czuł, jak Sam Winchester podnosi go z tego błota, stawia na nogi. Właściwie mógłby tam zostać... Ale już był w Impali, już jechali dalej. Nie czuł palców – Wendigo, duch mrozu, odmroził mu je, podobnie jak chyba całe ciało – chłopak dygotał z zimna i miał wrażenie, że zamiast wnętrzności ma lodowe supełki. Marzył o ciepłej herbacie. Marzyło tym, żeby położyć się i zasnąć, zasnąć na długo, bardzo długo... Czuł, jak zapada się, w coś miękkiego, ciepłego...

We śnie stał przed nim mężczyzna – wysoki i postawny, niemłody już, lecz cały czas sprawny fizycznie – pomimo blizn pokrywających jego ciało, paskudnych blizn, śladów po torturach. Tak, ciało tego człowieka zostało kiedyś złamane, lecz nie jego duch – czarne oczy wciąż lśniły, dumne i głębokie. Był archetypem – ideałem indiańskiego wodza i szamana zarazem, swoimi bliznami i spojrzeniem ilustrując to, co przed laty Jaredowi wydawało się banałem: fakt, iż przybysze ze wschodu mogli podbić ten kraj, lecz nie zniszczyli w nim ducha. Dziś Jared wiedział, że ten banał to prawda, i gotów był uklęknąć przed mężczyzną ze snu, i to właśnie uczynił.

Mężczyzna zaś podszedł do niego i ujął jego twarz, podnosząc ją, spoglądając w szare oczy. W jego źrenicach chłopak dostrzegł własne odbicie i pojął, że on i mężczyzna są tym samym, że zawsze byli. To było jak objawienie, nagłe, ciężkie i oczyszczające zarazem. Epifania równie doniosła, co Przebudzenie.

– Wkraczasz na święta ziemię – rzekł mężczyzna – chroń ją.

***

Sam wiedział co robi – to było irracjonalne, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak jeszcze raz zaufać swoim zdolnościom i zmysłom wrażliwym na więcej bodźców, niż był w stanie odbierać zwykły człowiek. Wiedział, że chłopak nie jest człowiekiem, nie miał jednak pojęcia, czym może być. Nie był demonem – tego już był pewien. Jego.... aura... nie przypominała niczego, co młodszy z Winchesterów widział dotąd. Miał jakieś moce – o wiele, wiele klas przekraczające jego własne skromne możliwości. Użył tych mocy, stając twarzą w twarz z... Cóż, chłopak nazwał to „Wendigo” i Sam nie miał innej nazwy, choć dotąd tym słowem określał inny rodzaj bytu... Ten Wendigo nie był jednak człowiekiem wypaczonym przez kanibalizm, a duchem, demonem, czymś nie do końca materialnym... o ile w ogóle... Walka z tym za pomocą broni skazana byłaby na porażkę... A Jared odpędził ducha ot tak, wyciągniętą ręką, ziołowym proszkiem...

A teraz Jared leżał na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, nieprzytomny. Jego palce, nos i uszy pokrywały plamy odmrożeń, Nim chłopak popadł w omdlenie, dygotał z zimna – i nawet teraz co jakiś czas wstrząsał nim dreszcz. Sam miał wrażenie, że jest z nim gorzej, niż teoretycznie być powinno – niezależnie od tego, jaki powinien być stan kogoś, kto właśnie stoczył walkę z północnoamerykańskim duchem mrozu.

Pierwszą myślą było zabranie Jareda do rezerwatu – i tam wyruszyli, nawet bez protestów Deana, zbyt zaszokowanego tym, co się stało, zbyt ufającego bratu, żeby uruchomić swoją nieufność.

Przez całą drogę poprzez spokojny już, choć mroczny i nadal zbyt jak na czerwiec zimny las, Sam zastanawiał się, co właściwie dzieje się w tym miejscu. Za dużo zbiegów okoliczności, za dużo dziwnych zdarzeń...

– Co o tym myślisz? – spytał brata.

Dean, nadal pełniący rolę kierowcy, spojrzał na widoczne w lusterku odbicie Sama. Pokręcił głową, niezadowolony.

– Mam paskudne wrażenie, że ktoś nas w to wszystko celowo wplątał, Sammy. Że to wszystko jakaś paskudna intryga, i nawet nie wiem, co mam w tej sytuacji robić.

– A chłopak? – spytał Sam. Jared leżał obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu, potężny dreszcz wstrząsnął właśnie jego ciałem.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Powiedziałbym, że faktycznie szaman, ale to nie tłumaczy tego, co widzisz.

– Nie – Sam pokręcił głową – nie tłumaczy.

Gdy tylko zmrużył oczy, widział jasne smugi, kłębiące się wokół Jareda. Kojarzyły mu się z energią – czystą i w jakiś sposób pierwotną. Teraz smugi były blade, nieaktywne, ale kiedy chłopak stał naprzeciw Wendigo – wręcz kipiały. Podobne widział wcześniej, u kobiety na drodze... I u cajuna w motelu.

To miało jakiś sens. To trzymało się kupy, ale... Jak wyglądała całość? Tego Sam nie był w stanie ogarnąć.

A teraz jechali w samo serce tego wszystkiego – do podupadłego rezerwatu, z którym wiązała się naprawdę dziwna legenda. W ciągu swojej długiej i burzliwej kariery jako łowcy Sam nauczył się, że w takich legendach tkwi zazwyczaj więcej, niż tylko ziarno prawdy.

Ostrożnie sięgnął ponad głową chłopaka po notatki ojca. John Winchester był łowcą o tak wielkim stażu i doświadczeniu, że w jego papierach musiała znajdować się choćby jedna, jedyna wzmianka o fenomenach podobnych do tych, z którymi teraz spotkali się jego synowie. Co prawda skupiał się – podobnie jak oni teraz – na walce z demonami, lecz nie omijał innych wezwań i spraw.

Podstawową wadą dziennika była jego chaotyczność – żadnych alfabetycznych haseł, jedyną wskazówką były kolorowe fiszki, które Sam przyklejał w interesujących go miejscach. Teraz też skupiał się na nich.

„Truman twierdzi, że są dwa rodzaje czarowników, jedni muszą wyuczyć się swojej mocy, bardzo ograniczonej, u innych jest ona wrodzona, są wszechpotężni. Należy ich unikać, ale mają słabość – jeśli im się coś nie uda, giną gwałtownie.”

„Rezydencja na wzgórzu – radzą omijać, ponoć należy do ‘maga’. Nie wiem, na ile ów ‘mag’ jest niebezpieczny, ale nie słyszałem, żeby szkodził ludziom, nie mam podstaw, żeby się wgłębiać. Bobby twierdzi, że znał faceta, który polował na magów, ponoć ’kula zawsze będzie szybsza niż inkantacja’.”

„Ash mówi, że jakiś koleś opowiadał niedawno, co widział w Chinatown w LA. Służby rządowe zrobiły najazd na sklep jakiegoś chińczyka – brygada antyterrorystyczna przeciw jednemu niepozornemu kolesiowi. Ponoć zabił połowę. Facet, który to widział twierdzi, że głowa jednego z antyterrorystów upadła mu pod stopami – była mechaniczna. Moim zdaniem przesadza, ale Ash twierdzi, że jest wiarygodny, że rząd dysponuje taką technologią i że używa jej do walki z tym, z czym my walczymy. Gdyby to była prawda, nie bylibyśmy potrzebni. Ash jednak zaklina się, że to prawda i że głównym celem takich jednostek są tak zwani ‘magowie’. Problem w tym, że o nich ciągle słyszę tylko plotki, ale nic pewnego.”

Samochód podskoczył na kamieniu i wtoczył się na rozległą polanę – przed Samem, który uniósł wzrok znad dziennika, rozciągał się widok na wioskę. Domy, zaniedbane, wyraźnie w większości opuszczone, przedstawiały obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Rzeźbiony słup totemu pośrodku placu obłaził z farby. Niedaleko parkingu znajdował się spory pawilon, mieszczący w sobie muzeum i sklep. Na wystawie widniały pamiątki – wyroby miejscowych, poblakłe i zakurzone. Drugi pawilon, tuż obok, mieścił bar i motel, oba o wiele podlejszej jakości, niż te, w których bracia zatrzymali się uprzedniej nocy. Widać było, ze rezerwat nie ma wielu gości, a nielicznym mieszkańcom brak pewnego źródła utrzymania, takiego jak kasyna czy nieopodatkowane stacje benzynowe w innych rezerwatach tego samego plemienia. Szczerze mówiąc, ten konkretny rezerwat przypominał tanią i opustoszałą atrakcję turystyczną, marny skansen.

– Kiepskie miejsce na zjazd – mruknął Dean, parkując Impalę pomiędzy kilkoma samochodami, w większości terenowymi. Biały, ubłocony Edsel cajuna wyróżniał się na ich tle dość dobitnie. Teraz Impala miała dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

Wysiadł, zamykając drzwi nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Rozglądał się po rezerwacie, czujny, gotowy do walki. Sam nie dziwił się mu – on też czuł się zaniepokojony, tak tym, co wyczytał, jak i tym, co widzieli na drodze.

– Pomóż mi z chłopakiem – poprosił brata.

Gdy wyciągali Jareda z samochodu, ten szarpnął się nagle, krzyknął i obudził. Rozglądał się wokół zamglonym, niewidzącym wzrokiem, dygotał z zimna.

Bracia nie czekali, ruszyli obaj w stronę motelu – to wydało im się najrozsądniejsze. Chłopak szarpał się, jak w gorączce, wydawał się nie wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje. Gdy przekraczali drzwi, zaczął krzyczeć w nieznanym obu łowcom języku.

– Hej, mamy tu rannego! – zawołał Dean do mężczyzny za barem, barmana i recepcjonisty w jednym.

Indianin spojrzał na nich, spojrzał na chłopaka. Nie rannego, bynajmniej, ale w złym stanie.

– Sam z tego wyjdzie – oznajmił ze stoickim spokojem.

– Ma odmrożone palce, z tego się nie wychodzi, potrzebuje...

– Pomocy kogoś, kto wie, co mu jest – przerwał Deanowi kobiecy głos za plecami.

Obaj Winchesterowie obrócili się. W progu stała kobieta – Indianka, spokojna, majestatyczna i w jakiś sposób – piękna.

Dean zagapił się na nią. Robiła wrażenie, niewątpliwie, choć jak na gust starszego z Winchesterów miała za małe piersi i za szerokie biodra, żeby być ideałem... ale przewężenie jej talii i sposób, w jaki te biodra się kołysały... i podkreślająca to wszystko spódnica, i krótka bluzeczka, pod którą Indianka nie nosiła stanika, długi, gruby warkocz przerzucony przez ramię, pióra i koraliki uwiązane do niego, stylizowany orzeł wytatuowany na ramieniu...

Sam szturchnął brata w bok.

– To ona – syknął.

Dopiero teraz Dean zorientował się, ale tak, Sam miał doskonałą intuicję, to ta kobieta, istota, którą widzieli przy drodze. To ona stała naprzeciw niego, prowokując całym swoim ciałem i dumną, pewną siebie twarzą.

Zignorowała to trącenie w bok, zignorowała syknięcie Sama.

– Dorianne Daves – przedstawiła się, wyciągając dłoń, drobną, ale silną. Ciepłą przy tym i gładką w dotyku. Pachniała ziołami i miodem.

– Dean Winchester, to mój brat Sam. Miło panią poznać, pani... panno Daves?

Nie odpowiedziała, pochyliła się nad leżącym na podłodze chłopakiem. Przesunęła dłonią po jego czole.

– Niedobrze – mruknęła – weźcie go. Pomóżcie. Na co czekacie? Skoro już tu dotarliście, przydajcie się na coś.

Miała głos nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Zresztą i tak żaden z nich nie pomyślałby teraz o sprzeciwieniu się – nie, kiedy Jared szarpał się, podtrzymywany przez nich. I tylko żarówka zamigotała złowrogo, gdy zamykały się za nimi drzwi baru.

***

Amulety i pęki ziół zwieszały się, pozawieszane pod sufitem. Ich obecność i zapach żywicy, dobywający się ze spalanych w kominku polan zmieniały coś, co zapewne miało być salonem, w prawdziwą chatę czarownicy. Dwudziestowieczne meble ginęły między wszechobecnymi etnicznymi detalami, nawet łóżko, duże i wygodne, nakrywała ręcznie tkana narzuta w rdzennie amerykańskie motywy. Obok łóżka stał mały słup totemiczny – z wilkiem u stóp i rozkładającym skrzydła do lotu orłem na szczycie.

Majaczącego chłopaka dwóch młodych mężczyzn – dwóch łowców, Dorianne nie mogła tego zapominać – położyło na tym łóżku. Teraz stali obaj obok, zdezorientowani. Dean, ten starszy, przystojny, z zawadiackim błyskiem w oku, próbował skupić się bardziej na pośladkach szamanki, niż na własnym niepokoju. Gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, Dorianne może przespałaby się z nim... ale robienie tego przy Julianie i Kicie byłoby...

– No, możecie wyjść – oznajmiła stanowczo. Nie chciała ich w swoim tymczasowym sanctum. Nie, kiedy Kith zajmował sypialnię, uśpiony przezornie, lecząc się z ran po, cholera jasna, kulach tego przystojnego łowcy. – Możecie wracać, zajmę się nim.

– Wracać dokąd? – spytał młodszy łowca. Sam – tak miał na imię. Był wyższy niż brat, równie ładnie zbudowany, choć ze względu na wzrost sprawiał wrażenie smuklejszego. Miał nieco dłuższe włosy, z tendencją do kręcenia się, a charakterystyczny kształt jego nosa sugerował, że obaj Winchesterowie mają domieszkę słowiańskiej – polskiej – krwi.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – wzruszyła ramionami – To nie mój interes.

– Moim interesem jest – oznajmił Dean – dowiedzenie się, z czym mieliśmy do czynienia.

– Sama bym chciała wiedzieć – odparła. Teraz wynocha. Muszę się nim zająć.

– Nie rozumiesz czegoś – Dean zbliżył się do niej. Był od niej nieco wyższy, ale stanął w taki sposób, że górował nad nią, przytłaczał ją i wywoływał lęk. Jego poza i mina zwiastowały przemoc. – Prawie zginęliśmy, my i ten chłopak. Żądam wyjaśnień.

„Łowcy nie odpuszczają” – pomyślała. Przypomniała sobie sytuację sprzed pół roku, kiedy została zmuszona do podjęcia akcji przeciw inkwizytorom. Człowiek oplątany przez drzewo, rozszarpany szponami... Wszystko dlatego, że musiała pomóc tej dziewczynce...

– Nie będzie wyjaśnień. Dla pańskiego dobra, panie Winchester, proszę się stąd wynosić?

– Grozisz mi?

– Tak.

W momencie trzymał broń przystawioną do jej głowy. Mógłby strzelić – widziała to w jego oczach. Może chciał ją przelecieć, ale i tak była dla niego czymś niebezpiecznym, wrogiem. To łowca, Dorianne, łowcy nie odpuszczają.

– Kula jest szybsza, niż inkantacja – szepnął jego brat.

A potem zamarł, czując, jak coś wbija się w jego plecy – szpony na palcach Juliana. Nowoorleański czarownik uśmiechał się zza pleców Sama Winchestera, gotowy wbić pazury głębiej, szatkując wnętrzności łowcy.

– Ostrzegałem, Dorianne. Puść ją, łowco, albo twój brat jest martwy.

Dean zaklął głośno. Patowa sytuacja.

Dorianne pokręciła głową.

– Nie puści twojego brata – powiedziała spokojnie. – Dean, on chce was zabić, od początku. Julian, proszę, zostaw go. Niech odjadą.

– Puść ją – powtórzył cajun. – Ona ma rację, nie mam oporów przed zabijaniem, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Widział, że Dean się wacha. Dean był porządnym człowiekiem. Julian nie.

– Julian, proszę. Pozwól im odejść.

– Gdzie twój futrzak, Dorianne? Przydałby się teraz.

– Kith odpoczywa. Julian. Oni uratowali tego chłopaka. Mogli go zostawić.

– Mogli się tu nie pchać. Mogli nie strzelać do twojego psa.

– Mogłeś nie wzywać tego Wendigo.

– Dbam o bezpieczeństwo Zgromadzenia, Dorianne. Nie pozwolę, żeby Śmiejący się Orzeł i pozostali przyjechali do rezerwatu, gdzie będą czekać na nich HIT-Marki.

– To nie HIT-Marki, Julian, to dwóch Śpiących.

– To łowcy, a nie Śpiący! Psychopata z lufą przy twojej skroni i psionik z krwią jakiegoś Umrodu w żyłach!

– Zrób to, Dean – powiedziała spokojnie. – Zabij mnie. On i tak nie pozwoli twojemu bratu żyć.

– Kurwa – wymamrotał Dean, spoglądając na Sama, znieruchomiałego na szponach Juliana. – Kurwa.

W oczach miał łzy, zaciskał zęby mocno, bardzo mocno. Dorianne zamknęła oczy. Nie czekała na strzał – wiedziała, że Dean tego nie zrobi. Czekała na cokolwiek, cokolwiek, co zapobiegnie rozlewowi krwi...

I doczekała się – głosu, który, jak w pierwszym momencie pomyślała, dobiegał znikąd.

– To święta ziemia, nie kalajcie jej krwią niewinnych.

Julian zamarł, wycofał dłoń. Sam Winchester opadł na kolana. Krew ciekła po jego plecach, nasączała koszulę. Drugi łowca upuścił pistolet, przypadł do brata.

Chłopak siedział na łóżku. Oczy miał niewidzące, palce niepokojąco sine, podobnie, jak wargi, którymi przemówił przed chwilą.

***

– Kim ty jesteś?

– Jared Maza – pokręcił głową. – Nikt szczególny.

W owiniętych bandażami dłoniach trzymał kubek z gorącym ziołowym naparem, wzmocnionym potężną dawką miodu i odrobiną whisky. Czuł się już znacznie lepiej.

– Jak my wszyscy – uśmiechnęła się siedząca na jego łóżku kobieta.

Była zachwycająca – nie piękna, ale miała w sobie coś magnetycznego... Ciepło, dumę, siłę. Ucieleśniała to, czym Jared sam chciałby być – tyle, że w kobiecej formie, z całą masą seksapilu.

– Uczeń Nathana Szklanego Ptaka. Mistrz nie mógł przyjechać. Nie prędko będzie mógł cokolwiek.

– Och.

– Pani Daves... Córko Czarnego Orła... Miałem wizję, kiedy tu przybywałem. Kroczący Jastrząb przyszedł do mnie. Powiedział, że ta ziemia jest święta, że mam ją chronić.

Nie powiedział o uczuciu, które towarzyszyło wizji. Wolał zostawić je dla siebie, nie wspominać, że prawdopodobnie jest inkarnacją kogoś tak znamienitego. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał być postrzegany jako następca legendarnego już Mówcy Marzeń, wolał osiągnąć coś jako Jared Maza właśnie, nikt inny.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Wiem. Dziękuję.

– Co się właściwie stało?

– Sama chciałabym wiedzieć...

Julian de LaFayette próbował zabić łowców, wzywając ducha, do którego mocy odwołała się ubiegłej nocy sama Dorianne – Wendigo, niebezpieczną istotę z północy, ducha-kanibala, który nadał imię plemieniu wilkołaków, do którego należał Kith. Wilkołaki Wendigo umiały korzystać z tej mocy i uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa, podobnie Dorianne – Przebudzona szamanka, w której żyłach płynęła także i krew Garou. Julian, bardziej obeznany z innego rodzaju duchami, wezwał coś, nad czym nie umiałby zapanować. Gdyby Wendigo posmakował krwi – duchy wiedzą, co mogłoby się stać...

– Miałeś szczęście, Jared, wszyscy mieliśmy szczęście, że cię posłuchał.

– Tak – chłopak kiwnął głową, spoglądając na odmrożone palce. Niewiele brakowało, a straciłby je. Pierwszy raz płacił cenę za swoją moc – i była to niska cena, pamiętał przecież, jak odszedł Szklany Ptak. – Ale wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem nadal.

– Ja też nie – Dorianne pokręciła głową, zerkając za okno.

Obaj łowcy siedzieli na ławce przed barem. Starszy trzymał butelkę piwa i miał wybitnie niezadowoloną minę. Młodszy segregował jakieś notatki. Dorianne kazała im zostać – do wyjaśnienia sprawy. To było ryzykowne – wyjaśniła Jaredowi, jedynej poza nią, jak uznała, rozsądnej osobie w tym „maruderskim placu zabaw”.

– To się źle skończy – odparł chłopak.

– Wiem – zgodziła się gorzko.

Ale to się nie mogło skończyć dobrze. Albo Julian dopiąłby swego i zabił obu braci, albo bracia wyruszyliby w świat, roznosząc wieści. O wymazywaniu pamięci nikt nie mówił, ale to też byłoby fatalne rozwiązanie.

A teraz zaczynały się kolejne problemy, bo Kith Green właśnie stanął w całej swojej okazałości przed facetem, który wpakował w niego kilka srebrnych naboi. Warczał. Jared nie słyszał tego, ale nawet z tak odległego miejsca widział, jak wykrzywia się jego twarz.

– Przepraszam – Dorianne wstała – idę się tym zająć.

Jared powlókł się za nią, zaciekawiony. W sumie, łowcy byli ciekawi – jasne, byli niebezpieczni, starszy celował do Jareda, potem do Dorianne, wcześniej strzelali do tego wilkołaka. Mogli zacząć znowu.

Może Julian de LaFayette miał rację, chcąc zabić tych dwóch? Jared nie był pewien, nie tak, jak w chwili, gdy wybudził się ze snu. Jeśli miał chronić tę ziemię, czemu nie za cenę krwi? Tak się robiło, Jared słyszał o tym, choćby od mistrza, Szklany Ptak zawsze mówił, że w chwili zagrożenia nie należy mieć oporów.

Ale Jared nie miał ochoty nikogo zabijać.

– Co tu się dzieje?! – Dorianne stanęła tuż obok wilkołaka. Niższa niż Kith, teraz zdawała się nad nim górować.

Wilkołak popatrzył na nią oczyma oddanego psa.

– Pilnuję ich – oznajmił.

– „Pilnuję” to nie „grożę” – zauważyła.

– Oni też twierdzą, że pilnują – mruknął Kith.

Jared dostrzegł, że starszy łowca patrzy na niego z pewnym rozbawieniem. Zapewne spodziewał się bestii, a nie obrażonego na cały świat, niezbyt lotnego młodego mężczyzny. Z drugiej strony, jeśli był doświadczonym łowcą, musiał wiedzieć, jak niebezpieczne mogą być Garou.

Byli ciekawym obiektem obserwacji, i Dean, i jego brat. Obaj nieufni – to oczywiste w takiej sytuacji – obaj zafascynowani tym, co działo się dookoła nich. Sam zwłaszcza. Dorianne prędko opatrzyła mu rany i młodszy Winchester nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad magią, której obiektem się stał. Z drugiej strony sam nie był w stu procentach śmiertelnikiem – Julian zauważył dobrze, miał moce psioniczne, wynikające z domieszki nieludzkiej krwi. Albo tatuś nie był prawdziwym tatusiem, albo mama nie była człowiekiem, albo jakiś potężny Umród zabawił się rodziną łowców… Sam nie chciał o tym mówić.

***

Julian de LaFayette próbował skupić się na papierach. Zapadała noc i nowoorleański nekromanta siedział w „swojej” chacie. Korzystając z chwili wytchnienia – alternatywą byłoby dotrzymywanie towarzystwa narwanym łowcom – zamierzał skupić się na rachunkach i planach swojego interesu. Jak na złość, instalacja elektryczna w rezerwacie miała chyba jakieś spięcie, bo żarówka zaczęła trzeszczeć i mrugać. Raczej spięcie – Julian wątpi, żeby rzeczywistość w tym miejscu była aż tak niegościnna, by już dawać mu do zrozumienia, że go nie lubi.

Żarówka nie przestawała mrugać. Po chwili namysłu cajun uznał, że może jednak powinien przenieść się do baru – przynajmniej będzie miał na oku obu łowców, na wypadek, gdyby jednak uznali, że należy zrobić tu porządek. Zebrał papiery i wyszedł przed chatę.

Wiatr zerwał się, lodowato zimny. Dreszcz przeszedł Julianowi po kręgosłupie. Wendigo, którego przyzwał został odesłany – skąd więc ten chłód? Nekromanta zmarszczył brwi. To nie było naturalne – coś było tutaj, nadal…

Wycofał się pomału, by zostawię papiery na stole. Gdy otwierał drzwi, gwałtowny podmuch wiatru wdarł się do chaty, potrącając zawieszone u sufitu dzwonki wiatrowe. Kości, z których wykonano instrument zagrzechotały melodyjnie. Julian znał tę melodię. Duchy. Rezerwat pełen był duchów.

Oczywiście, to naturalne, że miejsce, w które mieli przybyć szamani było wypełnione duchami. Tyle, że nie duchami zmarłych. Cienie i Upiory – nienaturalna ilość. Były tuż obok, czaiły się za oknami, otaczały chatę, otaczały bar.

Dobry Boże, czy to on je przyzwał, przebudził przypadkiem razem z Wendigo? A może przywlokly się za łowcami? Albo za Jaredem…?

Przypomniał sobie oczy chłopaka – puste, niewidzące. Dzieciak patrzył w Umbre, to jasne, ale był wtedy w transie. Mówił o świętej ziemi. Czy jej duchy opętały go… A może opętało go coś więcej…?

Mówił, że jest uczniem Szklanego Ptaka. Julian nie przypominał sobie, aby Nathan, z którym korespondował swego czasu, wspominał coś o uczniu. A skoro Nathana zabrakło, łatwo było podać się za jego ucznia. Nikt nie potwierdzi, nikt nie zaprzeczy…

I przecież to Jared powstrzymał go od zabicia tego psionika… Po co, jak nie po to, żeby ten cały Sam Winchester mógł wezwać posiłki? Telefonicznie, lub telepatycznie, jeśli miał aż taką moc…

Kości dzwoniły n wietrze. Julian zaklął i, chwyciwszy rytualny nóż, wybiegł w noc.

Nóż był srebrny. W sumie można nim będzie zabić nawet i Kitha, jeśli to, co podawało się za młodego szamana namiesza wilkołakowi w głowie.

Młodszy łowca opierał się o barierkę przed barem. Dzwonił gdzieś. Nie zauważył Juliana, przyczajonego w mroku.

– Informacje, Bobby – mówił. – Jakiekolwiek. Coś więcej niż „kula jest szybsza niż inkantacja”. Tu się dzieje coś niedobrego.

„Zaiste” – pomyślał Julian – „skoro pozwolili ci wyjść i zadzwonić…”

– Co, Bobby? Nie słyszę cię. Czy możesz…

Młody człowiek urwał. Żarówka nad jego głową zatrzeszczała, zatrzeszczał telefon.

– Cholera – mruknął Sam, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę Juliana – spojrzał na niego oczyma, które widziały o wiele więcej, niż oczy zwykłego śmiertelnika.

Psionik z krwią Umrodu w żyłach…

– Panie LaFayette… - odezwał się niepewnym tonem. Musiał czuć duchy obecne dookoła, coraz bardziej zagniewane obecnością intruza.

Nie warto było kryć się. Julian wyszedł na migocące światło.

– Jest tu demon – oznajmił Sam z pewnością w głosie.

Julian skinął tylko głową.

– Owszem.

– Przez moment sądziłem, że to pan.

– Na Boga, ja? Nie. To kto inny. Chłopak. Jared.

Sam zamyślił się na moment.

– Zgadzałoby się. Światło gasło, kiedy spotkaliśmy go pierwszy raz. A potem dałem się zwieść – pokręcił głową, niezadowolony.

– Nie tylko pan. Dorianne to najmądrzejsza kobieta, jaką znam a i ona uwierzyła. Cokolwiek to jest, dobrze się maskuje i dobrze udaje.

Sam kiwnął poważnie głową.

– Co teraz?

– Trzeba będzie to odesłać.

– Znam rytuał egzorcyzmów. Z tego, co już wiem, macie własne sposoby, ale ten okazał się nader skuteczny…

Julian przypomniał sobie sól i znaki na oknie motelu. Uśmiechnął się. Zaiste, obaj bracia znali się na swojej robocie… Skoro mogą się na coś przydać, może nie będzie trzeba ich zabijać po fakcie…

– Coś jeszcze?

– Kręgi ochronne i pieczęcie pętające demony – Sam odłożył komórkę na stopień i sięgnął po gruby segregator, z którym, jak zauważył Julian, nie rozstawał się ani na krok. – To jedna z najpowszechniejszych pieczęci Salomona, wystarczy, że demon znajdzie się w jej zasięgu.

– Robi wrażenie. Doskonale. Przyda się.

– Kiedyś narysowaliśmy ją na suficie, Demon nie zauważył nawet, jak pod nią wszedł.

– Masz kredę, jak przypuszczam?

– W kieszeni.

– Twój brat nie wyjdzie do nas, prawda?

– Pilnujecie nas – zauważył Sam.

– To nic. Jest nas dwóch.

– Tak – młodszy Winchester kiwnął niepewnie głową. – Jest nas dwóch.

 

***

Dean chodził wte i wewte po barze, raz po raz zerkając na drzwi.

– Proszę się nie denerwować – Dorianne Daves uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Siedziała w głębokim, wyświechtanym fotelu, pijąc herbatę i paląc skręta z marihuany, którego dym wypełniał bar nieprzyjemnie słodką wonią. Barman ani mrugnął na tak jawne łamanie prawa, widać szamani mieli dyspensę na środki psychoaktywne. Deana to nie dziwiło. Większość czarowników, których znał, brała różne świństwa.

Jared Maza uczył Kitha Greena grać w bilard – głupi wilkołak okazał się nie być aż tak głupi, po prawdzie kiedy się wyluzował i wypił butelkę piwa okazał się być całkiem sympatycznym facetem, inteligentnym nawet, choć z poważnymi lukami w wykształceniu i manierach.

Samowi Dorianne, która najwyraźniej objęła dowodzenie, pozwoliła wyjść i zadzwonić – kiedy tylko upewniła się, że nie dzwoni do żadnej organizacji rządowej. Widać historie o specjalnych oddziałach zwalczających magów były prawdziwe… Dean westchnął tylko. Jak wiele jeszcze nie wiedział…

Generalnie atmosfera byłaby całkiem przyjemna, gdyby nad braćmi nie wisiało widmo tego, że ktoś „naprawdę potężny”, kogo Dorianne nazywała Śmiejącym się Orłem, miał przybyć nazajutrz i zadecydować o losie łowców. No i był jeszcze upiorny cajun… Gdyby Dean spotkał go w innych okolicznościach, chętnie wpakowałby mu kulkę w łeb… Specjaliści od wudun i nekromancji nigdy nie należeli do jego ulubieńców. Śliska odmiana czarów, babranie się w śmierci i spacerowanie po cienkiej linie nad głęboką przepaścią.

Dobrze, że pozwoliła Samowi zadzwonić. Może się czegoś dowie. Jakieś opętanie było, nie ważne, czy Dorianne o tym wiedziała, czy nie… A lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała. Była miła, czarująca i atrakcyjna i Dean naprawdę chciał jej wierzyć, ale nie miał tego w naturze. Generalnie należał do ludzi podejrzliwych wobec wszystkiego, co nadnaturalne, i nic w tym dziwnego, widział w końcu zbyt wielu ludzi zabitych przez duchy i potwory – z własnymi rodzicami włącznie. Nie czuł więc się dobrze przebywając w jednym pomieszczeniu z dwójką ludzi obdarzonymi mocą i wilkołakiem. Miał wrażenie, że człowieczeństwo Dorianne, Kitha i Jareda jest kruchą skorupą, kryjącą bestię.

Dlatego nie powiedzieli o opętaniu. Jeśli cajun wezwał tego Wendigo na drodze, któreś z nich mogło wezwać i demona…

A teraz Sam rozmawiał przez telefon – nader długo.

– Panie Winchester. Tu na zewnątrz nie ma nic groźnego.

„Poza wami” – miał ochotę mruknąć.

Zamiast tego wypił kolejny łyk piwa, patrząc spode łba, jak wilkołak zaczyna wygrywać w bilard.

Na zewnątrz zerwał się wiatr. Jakaś gałąź zaczęła drapać w dach i jedno z okien.

– Parszywe mamy lato – mruknął barman. – Parszywa pogoda na Zgromadzenie.

Dean zerknął za okno. Niewiele dostrzegł, tylko ocierające się o szybę gałęzie.

Żarówka nad stołem bilardowym zamrugała nagle. Jared odstawił kij, uniósł głowę.

– Coś jest nie tak – mruknął.

– Oj, żebyś wiedział… - Dean podniósł się z fotela.

To samo uczyniła Dorianne, dusząc skręta w popielniczce.

Kith Green zawarczał, ściągając brwi i mrużąc oczy do wąziutkich szparek.

– Czuję… - mruknął gardłowym tonem – duchy. Wszędzie.

Dorianne zaklęła, sięgając ku woreczkowi zawieszonemu na szyi. Dean mgliście przypominał sobie, że Jared miał podobny i ze jego zawartości użył, by odpędzić Wendigo.

On sam czuł dreszcz przesuwający się po karku, zimny, stawiający dęba wszystkie drobne włoski. Nigdy nie należał do osób wyczuwających nadnaturalne – szczerze mówiąc z natury należał do sceptyków i wierzył tylko w to, co mógł zaobserwować. Gdyby nie codzienne dowody na istnienie duchów, Dean Winchester byłby skłonny przysięgać, że duchów nie ma.

Naprawdę, chciał móc pozwolić sobie na taki luksus.

Niestety, duchy były i gromadziły się wokół baru, wiatr nasilał się, a gdzieś na zewnątrz był Sam. Sam i ten cholerny Cajun, który chyba nie należał do osób łatwo rezygnujących...

Dean ruszył w stronę drzwi – rzucił się niemal. Za szybko. Kith Green zastawił mu drogę, z ust wilkołaka dobył się warkot. Starszy Winchester dostrzegł, że ciało Indianina nagle staje się nieco masywniejsze, nieco bardziej porosłe sierścią... pośredni etap między człowiekiem a bestią.

– Oj, nie zmuszaj mnie – mruknął, choć wiedział, że nie ma broni.

– Kith, Dean – Dorianne szła w ich stronę. – Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

Jared stał przy stole bilardowym, oparty o niego, wpatrzony w migocącą żarówkę. Dean widział to kątem oka – nie podobało mu się.

– Tu jest jakiś demon.

– Możliwe – rzekła szamanka. – Na razie trzeba ściągnąć Juliana i twojego brata.

Wyminęła Deana i otwarła drzwi.

Wiatr dmuchnął jej w twarz wilgocią, przenikliwym chłodem, piaskiem i liśćmi. Wraz z wiatrem wdarło się do baru przeraźliwe wycie. Dorianne zachwiała się, upadła na ziemię, powalona niewidoczną siłą. W Deanie odruch pochwycenia jej przegrał z odruchem wycelowania pistoletu w przestrzeń za drzwiami.

Nic nie czyhało, nic materialnego przynajmniej.

– Sammy?! – starszy Winchester wychylił się za próg, wołając brata.

Nikogo. Tylko niematerialna obecność, jeżąca włosy na karku łowcy, wywołująca bladość u szamanki i prowokująca zduszony warkot wilkołaka.

Dean zaklął.

– Cajun – wymamrotał. – Cholerny Cajun.

– Dean – Dorianne dygotała, lecz starała się by jej głos był uspokajający. – Julian mi obiecał…

Łowca odwrócił się.

– Myślisz, że mu wierzę, wiedźmo? – wycedził przez zęby. – Jeśli ten czarownik zabije mi brata…

– Nie zrobi tego – oznajmił Jered, który zdążył podejść do nich i spoglądał teraz w mrok za drzwiami – oczyma pociemniałymi, chłodnymi. – Nie pozwolimy mu. Panie Winchester – spojrzał na Deana – chodźmy.

– Jared… – zaczęła Dorianne.

– Dam radę. Wiesz o tym – powiedział jej chłopak.

Zacisnęła usta, przez jej twarz przemknął cień. Kiwnęła jednak głową.

– Dobrze. Kith, my zostajemy tutaj.

Dean i Jared wyszli w ciemność.

– Widzisz coś? – spytał łowca, gdy rozglądali się po pustym rezerwacie.

Nie miał na myśli ani domów, spośród których tylko w kilku paliło się światło, ani drzew, które wznosiły się ku niebu niczym mityczni olbrzymi, ani nawet słupa totemicznego, który w półmroku zdawał się ożywać: ze zwierzętami, szczerzącymi kły, gotowymi w każdej chwili z drewna obrócić się w ciało i zbiec w las, rozszarpując po drodze intruzów…

Starszy Winchester czuł, jak wszystkie włosy na jego ciele stają dęba. On, który rzadko kiedy cofał się w obliczu najgorszych bestii, teraz dygotał jak osika, zdjęty strachem bardziej instynktownym, niż racjonalnym. Kiedyś słyszał, nie pamiętał nawet gdzie, że tego typu wszechogarniający lęk przed nienazwanym nazywa się tremendum. To właśnie czuł w tej chwili: tremendum.

Jared stał przez chwilę, oddychając głęboko, z rozłożonymi ramionami, z zamkniętymi oczyma. I on był teraz przerażający – był bowiem częścią tego wszystkiego.

– Tak – rzekł, obracając twarz ku Deanowi. Jego oczy, na początku szare, w barze czarne, teraz lśniły jak u dzikiej bestii. – Duchy, przerwaną Rękawicę, rozerwany Całun, zaburzony Gobelin, fale Entropii…

Bełkotał, albo wieszczył, albo cokolwiek innego, w każdym razie wyrzucał z siebie niezrozumiałe terminy rozglądając się baczni wzrokiem, który patrzył poza świat, na rzeczy niedostępne wzrokowi śmiertelnika.

Dean wolał konkrety, niż szamański bełkot.

– Hej, młody, skup się, gdzie jest mój brat.

Jared potrząsnął głową, jego rdzawe włosy zafalowały, gdy odginał ją w tył. Wyglądał trochę, jak człowiek otrząsający się z resztek snu, choć w jego wypadku snem mogło być to, co Winchesterowie uważali za jedyną właściwą rzeczywistość…

– Chata Juliana. Rytuał. Czuję jak przepływa kwintesencja, czuję…

Dean nie zamierzał słuchać dalej. Ściskając pistolet pobiegł w stronę chaty, w której, z tego, co wiedział, mieszkał cajun. Jared zorientował się dopiero po pewnej chwili – wtedy, kiedy łowca stał już w progu i zaglądał w mroczne wnętrze budynku.

Pachniało tu dymem, pachniało palonymi ziołami, woskiem pszczelim. Pachniało zgnilizną i krwią. Na stole stały świece, palące się migotliwym płomieniem i otoczone kałużami stopionego wosku. Ich blask odbijał się w gładkiej, białej powierzchni ludzkiej czaszki, wydobywał z mroku biel zwierzęcych kości zwieszających się girlandą z sufitu – dziwacznych wiatrowych dzwonków.

Nigdzie nie było widać ludzi.

– Sammy! – zawołał Dean, czując, jak narasta w nim lęk – wraz z gniewem. Zapach krwi świdrował w nosie. – Sammy!

Postąpił kilka kroków w przód, i spostrzegł, że stoi na pieczęci – namalowanej krwią i kredą pieczęci, której on i jego brat nie raz używali, by opętać demony.

– Co jest…

Jared wkroczył do chaty, spokojnie, stanął na pieczęci i dopiero wtedy ją ujrzał – gdy jego wzrok skierował się tam, gdzie wzrok łowcy.

– Co to jest?

– Pieczęć, ale…

– Odsuń się, Dean – rozległo się z głębi chaty.

Ku swojej uldze starszy Winchester poznał ten głos jako głos brata. Sam stał za odsuniętą właśnie zasłoną, ściskając otwartą księgę do rytuałów. Za nim stał cajun – blask świec czynił jego twarz podobną czaszce, wydobywając na jaw głębokie cienie dookoła oczu i w zagłębieniach kości policzkowych.

– Co jest… - Dean nie pojął w pierwszej chwili.

– Po prostu niech się pan odsunie – rzekł spokojnie Julian.

Dean spojrzał na zdezorientowanego Jareda, na pieczęć – i zrozumiał. Błyskawicznie znalazł się poza kręgiem.

Sam zaś w tej samej chwili zaczął czytać.

Jared pokręcił głową.

– O co…

I nagle padł na kolana a jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm.

– Miałem rację – mruknął cajun.

Dean zaklął pod nosem.

– Opętanie, cholera, prawie zapomnieliśmy, prawie uwierzyliśmy skurwielowi…

Sam skupił się na tekście. Wolnym krokiem począł okrążać pieczęć i chłopaka, klęczącego pośrodku.

***

Jared czuł przeszywający ból – nie ciało, lecz umysł. Duchy, co chciał zrobić ten łowca?

Egzorcyzm. Wyrwanie ducha opętującego ciało. Jakiś stary, potężny rytuał, tym skuteczniejszy, że Sam Winchester nie był do końca człowiekiem. Jared widział jego wzorzec, ciemne nici, świadczące o tym, że łowca ma w sobie domieszkę krwi czegoś… paskudnego. Paskudnego jak cholera.

Sam nie był jednak zły. Był łowcą, łowcom trudno zrozumieć, jeśli ujrzą opętanie, trudno im zrozumieć, że szaman dobrowolnie może poddać się duchom, gdy te przybędą wejść w ego umysł, w jego ciało, w jego duszę.

Tym był bowiem Jared Maza – koniem dla duchów przodków, które zjawiły się w rezerwacie. Na placu przed słupem totemicznym przybyły do niego i spojrzały mu w oczy – ludzie-zwierzęta, Senekowie, którzy przez kolejne stulecia żyli i umierali w tym świętym miejscu. Dumni wodzowie, mądrzy szamani, łowcy i wojownicy z umierającego narodu. Stanęli naprzeciw chłopca z Nowego Jorku i pokłonili mu się.

– Ta ziemia cię potrzebuje – rzekli. – I nas. Rozdarto Rękawicę i Całun, przybyliśmy więc. Ten, który to uczynił, chce zniszczyć tę ziemię, lecz możemy użyć jego czynu przeciw niego.

Jared zadrżał wtedy, przerażony. Czuł, że duchy pragną go posiąść – nigdy dotąd nie wszedł w trans, który zakończyłby się posesją…

A potem mężczyzna z wizji stanął przed Jaredem – nie był duchem, gdyż dusza Kroczącego Jastrzębia była duszą Jareda. Był wspomnieniem, obrazem, cieniem odbitym w rezerwacie. Tylko tym i aż tym, gdyż sława legendarnego szamana i kult, jakim otaczali go Mówcy Marzeń wzmacniała jego siłę. Był obrazem tak wyraźnym, tak namacalnym, że Jared zadrżał. Poniekąd patrzył w twarz samemu sobie.

Kroczący Jastrząb nie powiedział nic, kiwnął tylko głową. I Jared nie mógł uczynić nic innego, jak sam skinąć głową.

A potem poczuł ich wewnątrz siebie – duchy Seneków, duchy Świętej Ziemi.

Teraz zaś egzorcyzm Sama Winchestera wyrywał je z chłopaka, jednego po drugim. Brutalny i bezwzględny rytuał, stworzony przez ludzi żyjących w paradygmacie chrześcijaństwa, gdzie każde opętanie jest dziełem demona, każdy demon zaś winien być brutalnie wygnany i zapieczętowany w najgłębszym piekle.

Jared pomału uniósł głowę. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Jeśli ten łowca dokończy dzieło, co będzie potem? Kłótnia i rozlew krwi i inni łowcy i oddziały rządowe, Technokracja z ich tehcnomagią, fantastyczną bronią, bojowymi cyborgami… Zgromadzenie i wszystko, co miało znaczyć dla świata, wszystko, czego mieli dokonać, wszystko miało przepaść…

Coś chciało tego. Coś, nie ktoś. Nie Julian, nie on, Julian był nekromantą, Julian był bezwzględny, lecz nie pragnąłby rozlewu krwi swoich, nigdy, nigdy…

Lecz za Julianem Jared dostrzegł sylwetkę – kształt będący cieniem i szerokim uśmiechem. Kształt demona, szydzący i kpiący z chłopaka, ofiary misternej intrygi.

Jared wstał. Ból, sutek uboczny rytuału, skręcał jego ciało, lecz siła, którą dawały duchy przodków, pozwalała wstać.

– Zakończę to – wymamrotał. – Choćby miał to być ostatni z czynów, jakich dokonam.

Użyć całej swojej mocy, powstrzymać demona, ocalić Zgromadzenie…

Postąpił krok do przodu, wykraczając poza pieczęć.

Sam Winchester przerwał w pół słowa, zdezorientowany. Wzór na podłodze miał wiązać demony – ale Jared nie miał z demonami nic wspólnego.

– Nie jestem… – wydusił z siebie – to nie jest… ja…

Wyciągnął rękę, wskazując w mrok za plecami Juliana.

I nekromanta, i obaj łowcy spojrzeli tam. Sam krzyknął – musiał widzieć, a przynajmniej czuć.

A demon już rozpływał się w ciemny dym, gotów uciec – lub wejść w najbliższą podatną istotę.

Dean Winchester zaklął, dobywając broni. Nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie ma celować, w opętanego chłopaka, który właśnie złamał pieczęć, czy w niematerialnego demona.

– Skurwiel – mruknął Julian, pojąwszy, że zostali oszukani.

Jared padł na ziemię, czując, jak siły – i duchy – wracają do jego ciała. Łapał oddech. Nie miał teraz siły, nie miał siły na nic, ale niedługo, zaraz…

Czuł, jak ktoś przeskakuje nad jego ciałem, podążając ku wyjściu. Czuł, jak ktoś klęka koło niego. Sam Winchester, z jego słowiańską twarzą, z jego oczyma, równocześnie łagodnymi i bezwzględnymi. Łowca, który widzi więcej i więcej jest w stanie zrozumieć, za sprawą krwi demona w żyłach, krwi, która zniszczy go kiedyś.

– Duchy przodków – zdołał powiedzieć Jared. – we mnie… Ja sam…

Młodszy Winchester kiwnął głową i pomógł mu wstać. Razem wyszli przed chatę – ku polu kończącej się właśnie walki.

***

Dorianne czuła, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Nie było dobrym pomysłem biec za Deanem i Jaredem, nie, kiedy pobiegłby za nią Kith – porywcza istota. Lepiej było działać z odległości, zbadać sytuację.

Usiadła na podłodze baru, krzyżując nogi, zamykając oczy. Jej umysł i percepcja ciągle były pod wpływem wypalonej marihuany – lecz mimo to szamanka postanowiła zaryzykować. Sięgnęła do woreczka zawieszonego na szyi, szczyptę proszku wciągnęła nosem. Świat zawirował, pogłębił się, zmysły wybiegły poza ciało, przybrawszy kształt orła. Oczyma wyobrażonego ptaka kobieta spoglądała na rezerwat.

Widziała Jareda, stającego przed totemem, zamykającego oczy i przyjmującego w siebie duchy przodków. Kroczącego Jastrzębia przed nim – majestatycznego mężczyznę, dumnego i silnego, jak i małego i złamanego zarazem. Ile prawdy powiedziałeś, Jaredzie Mazo, ile zataiłeś? Nosić w sobie tak wielką duszę – oto ciężar, oto obowiązek, który może dać moc, lecz może i zniszczyć… Gdzie podążysz po Zgromadzeniu, kim będziesz w jego trakcie? Będziesz głosem przodków, będziesz głosem tej ziemi, będą cię słuchać…

Skierowała myślokształt dalej, szukając Juliana i Sama – i dostrzegła pieczęć rysowaną na podłodze, księgę z egzorcyzmami. Kto był opętany, kto poza Jaredem? Przez Demona? Gdzie był demon, w takim razie?

Znalazła go – niewidzialny, podążał za nekromantą i łowcą, bawiąc się ich zmysłami, ich lękami i podejrzeniami. O nie, draniu, nie pozwolę ci…

Ptak zatoczył krąg i runął w dół, pikując, wracając do ciała szamanki. Dorianne szarpnęła się, poderwała. Wstała, wstrząsając ramionami i głową.

– Idziemy, Kith.

– Gdzie? – spytał wilkołak.

– Mamy demona do pokonania.

Wyszczerzył zwierzęce zęby, zadowolony z okazji do walki.

Garou, wybrane dzieci Gai, zwierzęce duchy w ludzko-zwierzęcych ciałach, mieli moc, pozwalającą im na walkę z niematerialnymi istotami. Kith nie był wyjątkiem.

– Będę potrzebowała włóczni – rzekła do niego.

Niegdyś nasączyła mocą swoją broń, czyniąc ją zdolną do ranienia nadnaturalnych istot. Dorianne nie należała do osób lubiących walczyć, nie zabiła nigdy człowieka ani innej rozumnej istoty – lecz walka z demonem była czym innym, koniecznością.

Kith kiwnął głową, pobiegł ku drzwiom i ku chacie Dorianne – szamanka sama szła wolno, splatając czar, rozsypując w powietrzu sproszkowane zioła. Teraz każdy, nawet Dean Winchester, człowiek o ograniczonej świadomości nadnaturalnego, będzie mógł widzieć demona. I jeśli łowcy mieli jakieś sposoby na zranienie istoty – niech lepiej ich użyją.

Stanęła przed chatą Juliana. Czuła, co dzieje się w środku i czuła nieprzyjemne skurcze. Jak można rytuału, którego celem była ochrona, używać w tak nieprzyjemnym celu? Ale Sam nie wiedział…

– Twoja włócznia.

Kith podał jej broń. Dotknął przy tym jej ręki gorącymi, silnymi palcami. Co za moment… zły, jak zawsze. Ona nawet nie miała jak się zastanawiać…

– Dziękuję.

– Wchodzimy tam?

– Nie. Zaczekajmy… Chwilę… chwilę…

Smuga czerni uniosła się z komina – jak dym, lecz był to dym, którego gęstość zdawała się być organiczną gęstością ropy, lepką, gładką, zgniłą.

– No i jesteś – mruknęła Dorianne, śledząc ruchy demona, być może nieświadomego jeszcze jej obecności.

Przed nią skrzypnęły drzwi chaty. Dean wypadł na zewnątrz jak burza, klnąc, biegnąc ku swojemu samochodowi. Julian wyszedł za nim – chmurny i niezadowolony, z siebie na pewno.

Coś do niej powiedział – nie zwróciła na to uwagi, mierząc włócznią. Jeszcze trochę, zbliż się jeszcze…

Cisnęła. Broń przeszyła powietrze – naładowane energią ostrze wyrysowało srebrną smugę i ugrzęzło w tym, przez co inny przedmiot przeniknąłby jak przez dym.

Przestrzeń rozbrzmiała krzykiem – demon poczuł ranę i dopiero teraz dostrzegł kobietę, która ją zadała, stojącą na ziemi, wznoszącą ręce, splatającą kolejny czar.

Pomknął w jej stronę, w połowie drogi spotykając szpony potężnej bestii. To Kith Green, w pełnej formie bojowej, niemal trzymetrowa masz mięśni i futra, odbił się od ziemi na wysokość nieosiągalną dla niższej i słabszej istoty. Pazury zagłębiły się w duchowej substancji, która okleiła je jak smoła.

Czarna chmura owinęła się wokół wilkołaka, zaklejając jego twarz, oczy, usta, nos. Kith szarpnął się, próbując rozciąć „tkankę” bytu, wyrwać się z jego objęć.

Dorianne uniosła ramiona, skierowała je ku demonowi. Nim jednak zakończyła splatanie czaru, huknął strzał.

Dean Winchester stał przy swoim samochodzie, trzymając w dłoni pistolet – stary, lśniący od mocy. Potężny przedmiot, którego Dorianne nie spodziewała się ujrzeć w posiadaniu łowcy.

Demon rozpłynął się i zniknął, a Kith Green upadł ciężko na ziemię.

***

Dziesiątki oczu spoglądały oczyma Jareda Mazy. Dziesiątki duchów przypatrywały się pozostałym, siedzącym w fotelach w barze, dookoła stolika. Dorianne Dawes, z nogami podkulonymi pod siebie – Córka Czarnego Orła, szamanka Kwakiutlów z dalekiej północy. Dziesiątki oczu widziały znak totemu wytatuowany na jej ramieniu, symbol jej ducha opiekuńczego. Julian de LaFayette, cajun, syn francuskiego plantatora, nekromanta naznaczony śmiercią, ten, dla którego Nowy Orlean był domem, ucieczką, ten, na którego zapadającej się do czaszki twarzy widać już było, że przebywanie poza ochronną strefą ukochanego miasta może go zabić – zrzucając nań oszukane stulecia. Dean Winchester, łowca, syn łowcy, nie umiejący nic poza swoim fachem – jeden z ludzi, którzy żyją w drodze i giną w drodze, w szponach bestii, którym nie jest pisana starość, lecz przydrożny grób, teraz nie myśli o tym, a tylko o bracie, jedynej bliskiej istocie, jaką posiada. Sam Winchester, młodszy brat, ten z cieniem we krwi, z mocami, które kiedyś obrócą się przeciw niemu, zmienią go na zawsze w coś… innego: gorszy rodzaj końca dla łowcy, gdy w ściganiu potworów zapędzasz się tak daleko, że sam stajesz się jednym z nich. Kith Green, Pieśń Deszczu, wilkołak z plemienia, które nazwało siebie imieniem ducha mrozu, Wendigo, przybyły z północy za ukochaną kobietą, która nie dzieli jego uczuć, w sercu noszący głębszy cień – cień, któremu zdaje się przeczyć zachowanie niewykształconego młodzieńca zmieszane z zachowaniem psa…

Ich wszystkich widziały dziesiątki oczu spoglądające oczyma Jareda Mazy. Kim będziesz, chłopcze? Pytały duchy przodków. Cieniem Kroczącego Jastrzębia? Nie – odpowiadała ta cząstka Jareda, która była jeszcze w stanie myśleć i kontrolować w tym natłoku, w tym tłumie. Będę sobą. Nadchodzi zgromadzenie – przejdę moją inicjację, gdy tylko mnie uwolnicie. Dostanę własne imię i wyruszę w podróż, szukając samego siebie, tego, czym będę, tego, czym mam być.

A duchy Seneków uśmiechały się i uśmiechał się cień dawno zmarłego szamana.

***

– Więc czym to jest? – spytał Dean, przyglądając się chłopcu podejrzliwie. Od nienaturalnego błysku w oczach Jareda dreszcz go przechodził. Przyjacielska pogawędka z opętanym nie należała do rutynowych zajęć rodziny Winchesterów,

– Jesteśmy duchami tej ziemi – powiedziało to, co siedziało wewnątrz Jareda.

– To genius loci – przetłumaczyła Dorianne Daves. – duch tego miejsca. Przyjmuje formę duchów przodków, nader adekwatnie.

– I zachowuje się jak porządny demon – mruknął Dean.

– Nie wszystko, co opętuje jest złe – sprzeciwił się Sam. – W wielu religiach wręcz wzywa się duchy i istoty boskie, by weszły w człowieka.

– Na przykład wudu – starszy Winchester spode łba spojrzał na cajuna.

Julian siedział w rogu kanapy, na jego twarzy, której upiorność nie zniknęła w elektrycznym świetle, widniał zblazowany uśmiech. Zblazowany żywy trup. Przerażające.

– Pan operuje stereotypami, panie Winchester. Jak każdy łowca. A ty, Sammy, jeśli wiedziałeś, że opętania nie muszą być… - Dean męł pojęcia: w głowie, w ustach – czymś złym… Czemu tak gorliwie zabrałeś się za egzorczymy?

– Sądziłem, że to demon. Mieliśmy tu demona – Młodszy z braci cały czas przypatrywał się Jaredowi – albo też ciału Jareda, zamieszkałemu przez ducha. – I demon próbował nas sprowokować.

– Wywołać chaos – Jared kiwnął głową. – Doprowadzić do rozlewu krwi. Sabotować Zgromadzenie.

– Czym jest Zgromadzenie? – drążył Sam.

– Naszą sprawą – Julian położył szczególny nacisk na słowo „naszą”. – Niczym, co dotyczyłoby was.

Dean popatrzył na cajuna wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić.

– Nie pytał ciebie.

Dorianne westchnęła.

– Dość. Poroszę. Dość już. Nie dajmy się zwariować. Demona nie ma. Dzięki panu, panie Winchester i pańskiej broni.

Dean pokręcił tylko głową. Stracił jedną z bezcennych kul do Colta, ale suma sumarum, co miał zrobić? Demony były największym złem, a ten zwabił ich tutaj i próbował sprowokować – tym łatwiej było tego dokonać, że „przeciwnikami” byli czarownicy, wilkołak i… jakiś duch.

– Panie Winchester – kontynuowała szamanka. Teraz, kiedy siedziała tak naprzeciw niego, z nogami podwiniętymi tak, że spódnica odsłaniała spoty kawałek zgrabnej, muskularnej nogi, że dekolt bluzki sugerował kształtne, choć niewielkie piersi… teraz znów wydawała mu się nadzwyczaj ponętna. Gdyby tylko ten wilkołak nie szczerzył zębów, ilekroć wzrok Deana kierował się ku jej biustowi czy pośladkom… – Prosiłabym, nadchodzi świt. Odjedźcie. Nie wracajcie. Nie informujcie nikogo. To najlepsze, co możecie zrobić.

Wrodzona nieufność kazała mu zaprotestować. Bóg jeden przecież wie, co planują czarownicy, tak tłumnie zbierający się w jednym miejscu. Jednak Sam zareagował szybciej, uśmiechnął się – do kobiety, do ducha w ciele chłopaka.

– Oczywiście – rzekł. – To najlepsze co można zrobić.

Kiedy o wschodzie słońca Impala Winchesterów opuszczała rezerwat, obaj bracia dostrzegli, że okolica przestaje być pusta.

Uczestnicy Zgromadzenia zbierali się – ludzie ze wszystkich krańców Ziemi, od skutej lodem północy Alaski i Syberii, po serce Afryki i Amazonii, od wielkich amerykańskich stepów, po wyspy japońskie – ci, którzy rozmawiali z duchami, których magia łączyła się z najstarszą religia ludzkości.

– Kula nadal jest szybsza od inkantacji – mruknął Dean, dodając gazu.

– Obyśmy nie musieli tego wykorzystywać – rzekł Sam.

Jego starszy brat pokręcił tylko głową. Czuł niesmak – zniszczył demona, ale musiał pozwolić na coś, co potencjalnie mogło być niebezpieczne dla ludzkości…

Choć przecież ludzie obdarzeni mocą istnieli zawsze. Może więc czasem lepiej zamknąć oczy, zapomnieć, udawać że nic się nie widziało?

Dean Winchester tak właśnie zrobił.

 

 

KONIEC

 

Kraków, Sierpień 2009 – Luty 2011


End file.
